1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a volume of an audio signal and method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for automatically controlling a volume of an input signal using reference information or target volume information/non-linear gain curve.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, electronic device as TV, computers, mobile equipments and the like are widely used for various purposes of business, entertainment and the like. As theses devices are used by a number of users for various purposes, audio signals outputted from the devices occasionally disturb other people.
However, in case that an audio signal received by an electronic device is outputted intact, a volume may be high enough to disturb other people or a user may not be able to listen to a desired audio signal due to a low volume. Moreover, in case that a volume of a received audio signal is controlled on a predetermined condition, characteristics of the audio signal are ignored to lead a user to listen to a distorted audio source.